tudorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anne of Cleves
' Anne of Cleves '''is the fourth wife of King Henry VIII and the fourth woman to become Queen Consort of England during Henry's reign. She is the second of his wives after Catherine of Aragon to be born outside England and to be married for the sake of an alliance. At first, Henry is VERY reluctant to marry her, yelling that she looks like a horse, but he eventually weds her and even sleeps with her. Their marriage takes place three years after Jane Seymour's death, as Henry is still recovering from the death of his favourite consort. Katherine Howard catches Henry's eye when he is still with his fourth queen (Anne of Cleves) and, eventually divorcing her, Henry marries Katherine Howard but he and Anne of Cleves later become good friends. Anne of Cleves is portrayed by English actress and pop star Joss Stone; she appears in the last three episodes of Season 3 and two episodes of Season 4. Season Three Three years after Jane Seymour's death, Henry is looking to wed again in episode 3.06. Thomas Cromwell, in a bid to steer the King towards the Protestant Reformation, advises him to marry Princess Anne, who is sister of the wealthy Duke William of Cleves, ruler of a small German state near Holland. Since Catholic France and the Holy Roman Empire appear to be mustering for war against England, an alliance with the wealthy Protestant League which Cleves belongs to would be beneficial both for defense and for making Henry's sepparation from Rome final. More interested in a bride who will renew his youth and sexual vigor than in an alliance, Henry sends his courtiers to Anne of Cleves, and asks for a portrait of her; Cromwell, determined to have the alliance with Cleves, orders the court painter Hans Holbein to make sure the portrait will draw Henry's interest. The match is finally agreed on and Duke Charles Brandon is sent to fetch her; she asks him to teach her about English mannerisms and how to please the King. Despite not supporting the match (due to his hatred for Cromwell) Charles makes friends with Anne and teaches her how to play cards, feeling sorry for her because of Henry's history with wives. Viewing the portrait, Henry believes Anne is beautiful but upon finally seeing her in person in Episode 3.07, finds her not to his taste; he has a temper tantrum later, screaming, "She looks like a horse!" and is infuriated. He doesn't want to marry her but does because of political necessity, although the marriage lasts just six months and is never consummated (due to a combination of Anne's reluctance and Henry's repulsion at her figure, which fails to arouse him). Katherine Howard catches Henry's eye when Sir Francis Bryan brings her to court in the Season finale, and he quickly dispatches Anne of Cleves and marries Katherine just six months after the wedding, with Edward Seymour delivering the news of the annulment to her. Although she seems somewhat relieved and graciously accepts the King's offer of an annulment and generous settlement (which includes lands, the title of "The king's Beloved Sister" and Hever Castle), Anne is visibly hurt by the rejection, and many, including her fellow Lutheran Lady Jane Rochford, sympathize with her. It is Cromwell who really suffers from the annulment, however; the nobility band together and accuse him of setting the failed match up for his own political machinations, accusing him of treason and eventually sentencing him to death, withouth a trial. Anne has a pleasant and dignified personality that the English people in general approve, although she retains a strong German accent and does not always understand English customs (though she tries hard to learn them); she occasionally lapses back into German if she becomes very emotional. She is not particularly well-educated, but understands the world of royal politics and is eager to please her new countrymen and husband. Although she does not have as close a relationship with her stepdaughter Mary Tudor as Jane Seymour did (mainly because she from is a Lutheran family and Mary is a fundamentalist Catholic), they both have deep respect for one another, especially when she introduces Mary to her cousin, the handsome and charming Duke Philip of Bavaria. She also has a very pleasant relationship with Elizabeth, viewing her as a daughter-like figure. Her reign as Queen Consort only lasts six months, by far the shortest of Henry's six wives. Season Four Despite being a dowager princess, Anne of Cleves is provided for generously since she does not protest the annulment; she continues to live a comfortable and dignified life in England. She spends most of her time living quietly at Hever- interestingly, the ancestral residence of one of her predecessors, Anne Boleyn- though she often invites Mary and Elizabeth to visit her. Henry is pleased that she continues to maintain a strong friendship with both his daughters and shows her gratitude for her estates. Anne and Henry become very good friends and he even invites her to the palace for Christmas, although he only loves her platonically. However, in the third episode of season 4, he sleeps with her, although he does not take her back as his wife. In real life, Anne does not approve much of the King's fifth and sixth wives, although in the series she presents herself to Katherine Howard pleasantly enough. However, Katherine is initially jealous of her- not because of looks, but because of her previous marriage to Henry and because Henry's children respect Anne far more than her. Once she and Anne spend some time together, however, they become friends- until Katherine is executed. Anne is phased out as a character early in Season 4, although in reality she lived the longest of Henry's six wives and remained in England to the end of her life- she died in her early forties during the reign of her stepdaughter Mary Tudor. Backstory Quotes *(to Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk)"Your Grace, I remember zat you vonce taught me to play cards. I am very grateful; as a result of your tuition, I have von a fortune!" *"Lady Elizabeth is like a daughter to me... to have had her as a daughter, I tink, vould have been a greater honor zan ever having been Queen." *"Your Majesty should be very proud of your daughters, both of zem. Zey do you a great credit. The Lady Mary is... very serious and religious, but she is very clever. Like some vomen, she likes to hide her intelligence... but the Lady Elizabeth, she ''cannot hide her intelligence! She vill be a great lady, I tink... if God so vills it." Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Queens Category:Females